


Abre mis alas

by Dangel (Emechan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also two badass sisters but you'll see, And Michael couldn't help but be the apple of daddy's eye, And baby Castiel, Battle of Heaven vs Hell, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, Other, Paradise Lost, So Lucifer was pissed off and run away from daddy, but then Dean and Sam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emechan/pseuds/Dangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em y Helen Hunter se dedican a cazar demonios y demás seres sobrenaturales. Tan simple como eso. Pero eso también creían Dean y Sam hace años, y sin embargo ahora todos se verán metidos en una lucha de fuerzas mucho más allá de su control.<br/>(Sobre la quinta temporada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abre mis alas

**Author's Note:**

> Me baso en lo que he visto hasta la quinta (no he visto de la sexta en adelante, por favor cuidado spoilers!), así que NO SIGAS LEYENDO si aún no has visto hasta ahí. Tampoco si no te gustan los personajes de creación original o las relaciones heterosexuales (?) (es decir, habrá Destiel pero NO SÓLO DESTIEL).  
> Y no sé qué más excepto... ¡Disfruta!

Le dio unas palmaditas a su fiel compañera antes de desmontar.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Una vez más, te dejo a tu suerte. Si alguien viene a por ti, recuerda calarte o dar ese tirón rebelde como me haces algunas veces para que se lleven un buen susto, ¿quieres?

-Em, deberías mirarte eso de hablarle a la moto. No creo que sea síntoma de una cordura impecable precisamente.

-Bueno, si después de tantos años conservo alguna, me puedo considerar afortunada, ¿no crees, hermanita?-respondió ella con una sonrisa torcida mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del enésimo motel.

-Eso también es cierto-murmuró dándole la razón.

-¿A ti no te da algo de aprensión, dejarlas ahí abandonadas?-echó una mirada triste hacia sus dos Harley Davidson y suspiró.

-De todas las cosas que me preocupan...mmm...creo que eso no entra dentro de las principales, Em.

-Procura que no te oigan, Helen. Tienen su corazoncito, sabes. Podrían sentirse heridas por tus crueles palabras.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y la empujó, y Em rió con ganas mientras sacaba su cartera para identificarse. El recepcionista tenía la misma cara de seto que todos los recepcionistas de motel, y puso la misma cara de salido mental cuando ellas entraron, dándole un repaso visual sobre todo a su hermana pequeña, lo que hizo que tuviera que contenerse las ganas de estamparle la cara contra el mostrador y poner su sonrisa más trabajada.

-Una habitación doble, por favor.

-Enseguida-puag, incluso su sonrisa pretendidamente agradable era asquerosa. En serio, ¿no podía estar detrás del mostrador alguna vez un, no sé, un Hugh Jackman por ejemplo? A ese tipo de dueño de motel le pagaría la habitación en carne... Rió para sí cuando el hombre desapareció un momento tras la puerta abierta tras él, y su hermana la miró raro, temiendo otra vez por su salud mental.

-Habitación doble, ¿eh?-se giró para ver quién estaba hablando. Un tipo la miraba con una media sonrisa que, suponía, pretendía ser seductora. Desde luego era infinitamente mejor que la del dueño del motel, pero la pose y el tono le daban más risa que otra cosa. Un ligón de la vieja escuela-. Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo sobre un intercambio de compañeros de habitación-le soltó entonces con un guiño, y le costó seriamente no reírse esta vez.

-Dean-le increpó su compañero con gesto de incredulidad.

-Oh vamos Sam, seguro que a su amiga no le importa que ronques como un oso, sólo será una noche.

Tanto su amigo como su hermana Helen pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero ella a su pesar no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente. Aquello pareció animar al tipo, que amplió su sonrisa y cuadró los hombros en su pose de "macho irresistible".

-Dean, haz el favor de...-empezó el más alto, pero su amigo el ligón lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Pactamos un intercambio?

Ella alzó las cejas.

-Aunque la oferta es claramente teeeentadora-con énfasis en la palabra para reforzar la ironía-en su contenido y forma de exposición, me temo que esta vez he de declinarla. Ambas estamos muy cansadas, ha sido un viaje largo. Tal vez la próxima vez.

"Vez que no existirá", pensó para sí. Vio cómo su hermana reía, e incluso su propio compañero sonrió al ver la cara que ponía el macho rechazado.

-Uhm-mumuró él, y tras unos instantes habló otra vez, dirigiéndose a su hermana:-. ¿Quizá la oferta te interesa más a ti?

Ella, que ya le había dado levemente la espalda, se volvió con un movimiento brusco y un siseo, a tiempo para ver a su compañero agachar la cabeza sacudiéndola con resignación, el gesto triunfante de aquel estúpido y la confusión de su hermana pequeña, que abrió la boca intermitentemente como sin saber qué responder.

En ese momento apareció el dueño, que le tendió la llave de la habitación y unas toallas que ella recogió con un gesto brusco.

-Ya era hora-le soltó antes de volverse rápidamente hacia la salida-. Helen-llamó a su hermana, que aún permanecía paralizada en el sitio, y al oírla se apresuró a seguirla también.

-Jodidos engreídos que se creen que por estar en un jodido motel las cosas son como les da la jodida gana...-iba murmurando mientras caminaban, y Helen sonrió cuando ella no la veía-. ¿Dónde están los hombres con modales, que cortejaban durante meses a una dama antes de pensar siquiera en darle un mísero beso? ¿Eh?

-Sólo en las novelas de Jane Austen-se rió ya sin esconderse Helen.

Su hermana la fulminó con la mirada.

-Hugh Jackman no es así.

-Hugh Jackman tiene "mommy issues", no sé si es el mejor ejemplo-se doblaba por la mitad su hermana ya.

Le dio un empujón amistoso una vez abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Anda, entra... ¿De qué parte estás tú, de todas formas?

-No de la suya, desde luego-fingió indignación-, ya que me ha elegido como segundo plato así por las buenas.

-Para una vez que es así...-puso Em los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué dices?-le miró su hermana sorprendida.

-Vamos, Helen, sabes perfectamente que siempre te prefieren a...

Un ruido ensordecedor no muy lejos de allí interrumpió su conversación, y tras intercambiar una mirada salieron de la habitación buscando el origen.

Unas tres habitaciones más allá, alguien había reventado la puerta por lo que parecía a simple vista, y Em enseguida quiso acercarse, pero Helen la retuvo por el brazo.

-¡No! No debemos meternos en asuntos ajenos.

-¿Tú has visto ese boquete, Helen? Un humano no podría hacer eso. Vamos, a menos que lleve un bazooka o algo parecido, lo cual permíteme dudarlo.

Ambas apresuraron el paso y con cuidado, miraron dentro.

-¿Dónde está?-una chica agarraba por el cuello con sorprendente fuerza al ligón de antes, mientras que su compañero, como pudo ver en el rápido vistazo general que echó, permanecía inconsciente en el suelo.

Sólo que claro, y las dos hermanas lo sabían, aquella chica no era una chica cualquiera. Con rápida sincronización, ambas se echaron encima de ella, que sorprendida se dejó atrapar fácilmente, no sin rugidos y forcejeos.

-Vamos, cielo, estáte quietecita-Em, que la tenía agarrada por los brazos a la espalda, la sujetó con fuerza mientras su hermana se sacaba unas esposas del interior de la chupa de cuero, haciendo que el recién liberado abriera los ojos con sorpresa. La arrastró hasta la cama y allí la esposaron.

-Gracias-dijo él frotándose el cuello mientras comprobaba que su hermano estaba bien-. ¿Sois polis o algo así?

-Podría decirse que visito la comisaría a menudo-murmuró Em mientras con gesto serio se aseguraba de que la esposada estaba bien sujeta. Su hermana rió mientras sacaba las pinturas y empezaba a dibujar en el suelo.

El tal Dean y su compañero, que ya había despertado, las miraron con confusión, pero entonces el más alto vio lo que Helen dibujaba, y...

-Oh-abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Oh?-se acercó entonces Em a él-. ¿Reconoces lo que está dibujando mi hermana acaso?

Dean se fijó también y bufó.

-¿Sabe ella lo que está dibujando?

-Perfectamente-contestó Helen con tono sombrío, terminando el dibujo mientras la esposada también lo reconocía y forecejeaba intentando liberarse. Se acercó hasta ellos hasta que los cuatro se encontraron dos a dos, frente a frente, hermanas contra hermanos.

Sam habló entonces, extendiendo la mano entre ambos bandos a modo de saludo.

-Soy Sam Winchester, y éste es mi hermano Dean-lo señaló con la cabeza-. Somos cazadores como vosotras.

A Helen se le iluminó el rostro con reconocimiento, y se apresuró a estrecharle la mano, pero tanto Em como Dean permanecieron en sus puestos, desconfiados.

-¿Quién te dice que sean cazadoras, Sam?-dijo entonces Dean.

-Eso. ¿Quién te dice que no mienten, Helen? -entrecerró los ojos mientras Dean también la examinaba con cautela, y sacándose algo del bolsillo con un movimiento rápido se acercó hasta ellos y...les salpicó en sus caras con lo que parecía agua.

Los Winchester parpadearon con sorpresa, y entonces Dean se carcajeó al parecer muy divertido por algo.

-Agua bendita. Nos ha rociado con jodida agua bendita, Sam. A nosotros.

-Tenía que asegurarme-se encogió ella de hombros.

-Mira-se adelantó Dean hacia ella con algo de brusquedad, pero Sam le frenó interponiendo su brazo.

-Bueno, ya nos hemos asegurado-dijo Sam en tono conciliador-. Ahora deberíamos...-señaló con la cabeza la cama.

Em asintió y empezó a recitar en latín, haciendo que la chica esposada se retorciera y gritara, hasta que una especie de espiral de humo negro salió de ella hacia el techo y finalmente desapareció, dejando el cuerpo inconsciente. Helen se acercó y le comprobó el pulso.

-Sigue viva-murmuró.

-Bien, la llevaremos al hospital más cercano-entre ambas cargaron el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente, y Em miró a los dos , Winchester, no os quedéis ahí parados y ayudad en algo, ¿queréis?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y Dean puso cara de "Ya la has oído" antes de que ambos se acercaran, cogiendo Sam el cuerpo de la chica como si fuera un saco de patatas al hombro.

-Puede que haya más escondidos, necesito que me cubráis mientras la llevamos al coche-dijo simplemente.

Los hermanos se sorprendieron al ver que la mayor se colocaba en la puerta de la habitación impidiéndoles el paso.

-Deja que tu hermano la lleve al menos, Sam.

Éste abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, y Dean miró atentamente a la cazadora enfrente de ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?-tomó la palabra al ver que su hermano pequeño se había quedado mudo.

-Sabemos unas cuantas cosas de los hermanos Winchester. Hemos oído historias sobre Sam, concretamente.

Sam cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor y resignación, y asintió.

-No, Sam-dijo Dean, pero su hermano sin hacerle caso posó con cuidado a la chica en el suelo.

-Gracias, Sam. De verdad-y parecía sincera al decir eso.

-¿Yo tampoco puedo llevarla?-resopló entonces Dean.

-Tú...sí-suspiró Em-. ¿De verdad tú eres Sam y él es Dean?-se dirigió al más alto, y éste rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Dean con incredulidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo pregunto. Helen, tú y yo detrás, Sam irá delante.

El nombrado puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a salir el primero. Dean recogió a la aún inconsciente chica con delicadeza y salió detrás de él.

-¿Hacía falta todo esto, Em?-le susurró Helen mirando a Sam.

-Tú sabes lo mismo que yo. Y por mucho que me extrañe que él pueda ser el malo en esta historia, o en cualquiera, no podemos negar lo que sabemos, e ir sin cuidado...

-Lo sé, lo sé. No me des el discurso.

La hermana mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si hay algo que me extraña es que sea él y no su hermano, aunque por físico concuerda más él, claro.

-Te gusta mucho Dean, ¿eh, hermana?

-¿Pero qué cojones...?

No pudo continuar con su indignación, porque un demonio placó a Sam por un lateral, haciendo que tuvieran que posicionarse para proteger a Dean con la chica en brazos. Las chicas se movían con agilidad y fluidez, casi como danzando. Dean pensó que sería algún tipo de arte marcial oriental, y asombrado las vio dar sobre todo patadas con una flexibilidad que para tiarrones como él y su hermano era casi imposible. La mayor, la tal Em, con un solo giro sobre sí misma derribó a tres de ellos, y a su pesar quedó con la boca abierta hasta que entre los tres hubieron inutilizado a casi todos y hecho huir a unos pocos. Un grupo tan numeroso... No se veía todos los días. Suspiró. Esto sólo era una consecuencia más.

-Buen trabajo-dijo con su voz grave pero cálida.

Em resopló y miraba alrededor mientras Sam abría la puerta trasera del Impala, depositando ambos hermanos el cuerpo aún inconsciente de la chica con cuidado en el asiento.

-Parece que todo está despejado ya. Nos vemos en el hospital-dijo con algo de brusquedad, tirando de su hermana hacia el otro lado del aparcamiento, donde tenían las motos. Helen aún agitó la mano a modo de breve despedida, sonriendo a Sam, que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Nos vemos en el hospital"-imitó Dean con cierta burla mientras ponía en marcha el coche-. Para niñera ya tenemos a Cas, no necesitamos más.

-Oh, vaya-sonrió Sam a su lado-. Te ha dado fuerte.

-¿De qué hablas?-casi ladró Dean sin poder fulminarle con la mirada ya que la tenía puesta en la carretera.

-Nada, Dean. Pero no es esta salida, sino la otra.

Rió con ganas mientras su hermano mayor refunfuñaba y le daba la vuelta al coche, casi atropellando a Helen, que salía con su moto del aparcamiento, lo que le ganó un golpe de advertencia de Em con la mano en el cristal antes de adelantarle también. Ambas hermanas marcaban el camino, dirigiendo con estilo las enormes motos.

-Harleys...-negó entonces Dean con la cabeza-. Ocultan lo más interesante.


End file.
